a better way to say it
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: "Hei, Arthur. Bagaimana caramu mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada seorang wanita?"/Special for lunaeshii's birthday!
_**Disclaimer**_

 _Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _a better way to say it © Enamel Illyane_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _romens ada di ujung langit, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kejadiannya kira-kira seperti ini.

Alfred mendadak mengambil penerbangan ke London sepuluh menit setelah ia menemui jalan buntu untuk kasus tidak-pentingnya kali ini. Tentu saja Arthur yang tidak dapat kabar apa-apa mengomel habis-habisan. Belum lagi alasan Alfred jauh-jauh menghampiri rumahnya adalah sesuatu yang _sungguh amat sangat tidak penting sekali_ ; perempuan.

"Jadi, Arthur. Bagaimana caramu mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada seorang wanita?" Alfred mengulang pertanyaannya setelah Arthur selesai dengan pidato mengenai jadwal padatnya, tata krama dan tata cara bertamu yang baik dan benar, dan— _entah kenapa_ —kualitas teh terbaik ada di pucuknya. Alfred merasa pernah mendengar yang terakhir itu di televisi—oh, lupakan.

"Gampang saja. Aku akan menghampirinya, dan bilang, 'hei, selamat ulang tahun.'. Masalah selesai," jawab Arthur. Alfred mengerang dan mulai mengacak rambutnya.

"Kalau hanya seperti itu, aku tidak akan jauh-jauh datang kemari dan meminta saranmu!"

"Lalu kau mau yang seperti apa!?" Arthur ikut mengerang.

Ada hening sejenak sebelum Alfred menjawab, "Sesuatu yang berkesan dan tidak akan membuatnya kecewa…? Ayolah, Arthur! Kau pria Inggris, 'kan? Kalian ini pintar kaaann?"

Arthur melirik Alfred sejenak lewat ujung matanya. Mengabaikan anak ini juga percuma. Ia tahu betul kalau Alfred tidak akan pulang sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia dapatkan. "Tergantung." Satu hembusan napas Arthur lepaskan. "Wanita seperti apa dia?"

"Dia tinggi, cantik, kulitnya kuning langsat, rambutnya panjang—"

"Maksudku sifatnya, kepribadiannya, _dirinya_."

Alfred berpikir sejenak. "Dia wanita cerdas, ramah, terkadang kekanakkan. Tapi biasanya dia sangat mengayomi. Hmm… Apa lagi, ya? Sulit mendeskripsikannya."

"Intinya wanita bermartabat, hm?" Tidak ada suara selama lima detik sebelum Arthur menyuarakan idenya. "Mungkin makan malam romantis di restoran? Atau kau bisa menyiapkan makan malam untuknya? Di rumahmu? Kau juga bisa membawanya ke tempat makan favoritnya. Buat reservasi untuk satu malam. Akan sedikit mencekik dompetmu, sih. Tapi kurasa wanita menyukai sesuatu yang seperti itu."

Di hadapannya, Alfred diam. Arthur menyimpulkan kalau Alfred kurang cocok dengan idenya. "Apa harus makan malam?"

"Tidak juga. Bagaimana dengan kau bernyanyi di café favoritnya? Atau bawa bawa dia ke taman bermain?"

"Kliiiiseee.."

"Bawakan coklat untuknya?"

"Ini bukan valentine."

"Kau menolak semuanya," keluh Arthur.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pria Inggris itu penuh dengan drama dan hal-hal klise," jawab Alfred ringan.

Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Ini yang terakhir, kalau kau menolaknya juga, aku tak terpikirkan apapun lagi, Alfred." Jeda sejenak sebelum Arthur bicara, "Kau bisa datangi rumahnya pagi-pagi, bawakan coklat, bunga, atau apapun. Jangan datang terlalu pagi, bisa saja dia punya malam yang buruk. Ambil _timing_ pada jam-jam dia baru bangun. Setelahnya kau bisa bantu dia bersiap dan ajak dia ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan—"

"…!" Alfred menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa digambarkan. Binar gembira, keterkejutan, dan sesuatu seperti _astaga-aku-tak-tahu-kalau-kau-sejenius-ini-astaga_.

"…apa?"

Alfred bangkit dari posisi telengkupnya kemudian melompat girang. "Itu! Itu dia! Ituu!" jeritnya histeris. "Kau jenius, Arthur! Kau jeniuuus!"

"Terima kasih…?"

Alfred segera berlalu ke pintu kantor Arthur dan berpamitan. "Aku kembali dulu. Kalau besok sukses, siap-siap kantormu kubanjiri hamburgeeeeeerr!" Setelahnya, pria kekanakan itu langsung melesat pulang.

"…serius, aku tidak tahu harus mendo'akannya sukses atau tidak."

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Habedeh waga no imoutocchi!

Bang Asa ultah masih tanggal 23—tadinya mau dibarengin aja, tapi yaudahlah. Maafin juga kakakmu yang udah seenaknya ngacak-ngacak OTPmu yang mana ini nggak berasa romensnya sama sekali.

Anggap aja cewek yang mau dikasih hadiah sama Bang Aru itu kamu. Cie ciee~ _/shutup_

 _Sumpah ini quick shit banget,_

 _Enamel Illyane_


End file.
